The Captains Troublemaker
by Huggs
Summary: After an unfortunate motorbike accident bring two people together will their love prosper. Hiding lies and keeping secrets will true love break free. For Amy Eloise Cartwright, Avengers Tower was the last place she wanted to be. Can she hide from her destiny? Will she allow herself to be loved by friends and family?
1. Chapter 1

How did I always manage to find trouble? It's like I'm a magnet for crime, injury or just my own clumsiness, I must be a magnet or else there would be a sleeping super solider next to me. I woke up groggy and it excruciating pain about half an hour ago, as yet he has not moved. I slowly tense all of my muscles starting from my toes all the way my body. My right leg doesn't move as it should, I look down and there is a neon pink cast covering most of my foot and ends just below my knee. I fucking hate the colour pink. My left leg seems ok, a bit tender and on further inspection a bit bruised. I start to feel across my stomach, poking, prodding and occasionally wincing as I find bruises that I don't remember getting.

By far the worst pain is my head, not in one spot just all over. It feels like a smouldering fire all over my scalp. I reach up to have a feel and my head feels huge I start to panic thinking that it is swollen and then calm down as I figure out that it is just bandages. Having a good feel around my head two calloused hands take a firm hold of my wrists and pull them away from my head. I look around to see that the sleeping soldier is now awake and has a very concerned look on his face. Its either concerned or horrified I can't tell the difference, which makes me think of my face. I need a mirror.

"How are you feeling Doll" he whispered but it sounded as though he had just bellowed in my ear. I winced and moved away from him as far as the bed would allow.

"I will get a nurse, stay there and don't try to get up" he whispered even quieter than the first time he has spoken. I looked up and he was gone, presumably he went to go and get a medical professional. It was only then I realised I didn't know where I was. I seemed to be in a hospital of some sort, it seemed private and very expensive. I had a window I stretched up to get a better view and what I saw was beautiful. The New York skyline at night looking over Central Park. I started to panic. There were no hospitals in this part of the city. Where the fuck was I.

"Hello Amy I'm Doctor Helen Cho and this is my friend Doctor Bruce Banner. How are you feeling" an Asian woman whispered, apparently aware of my hearing issues. She walked forward slowly looking at my IV whereas the male doctor stood at the foot of my bed reading off a see-through computer with the super solider standing quietly next to him.

"Where am I? What Happened? Who are all you People" I whispered angrily and confused, it would have been full on shouting but I knew that my head couldn't take it. They all looked around the room, then at each other. Clearly deciding what to tell and what not. Seeing them do this brought tears to my eyes.

The solider moved to my side and grasped my hand in his huge ones, I tried to pull away be he wouldn't let me, he just held on against my weak attempt to get him away. I looked into his eyes and saw sorrow mixed with guilt. His eyes seemed familiar, like I had seen the recently but I couldn't place where or when. He looked away to the others and they nodded and left, leaving me alone with the man out of time.

"Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Steven Rogers, you can just call me Steve" he told me, his voice no longer hurting my head. He shook the hand he was already holding and released it. I pulled away from him rubbing it from where he had gripped it tightly.

"Steve Rogers, as in Captain America Steve Rogers?" I asked double checking my thoughts on who he was. Steve nodded and rubbed his face, he looked tired.

"Do you remember what happened, why you are here?" he asked hopefully, I don't think he wanted to explain but unfortunately, I didn't remember and he seemed to know.

"You were in an accident yesterday morning. I was my fault" he whispered looking down and hanging his head.

"The last thing I remember was walking out of the coffee shop on my break, I was going to head the library to return a book" I told him thinking hard on what I had done the day before.

"I was crossing the road, and heard a screech, it must have been brakes or something. I remember being on the floor, my coffee cup near my face" closing my eyes I could see it clearly, then it all went dark. My last memory.

"Yeah about that…" Steve dragged out rubbing the back of his head. This ought to be good. I turned and sat facing him and folded my arms over my chest.

"Basically, I was rushing back to Avengers Tower, which coincidently is where you are now actually, because Tony Stark had sent an urgent message for us to 'Assemble' so I hopped on my motorbike. Now I will admit that I was doing well over the speed limit but you were jaywalking! And by the time I had seen you it was too late. I did try and warn you but there was no way you would have heard me over the noise of the bike…" Steve explained using too many hand motions.

"Wait a fucking minute. You ran me over!" I screeched to him, headache now forgotten

"Language Amy" He scolded.

"Na huh, I will use whatever language I like. There I was just going about my business and you came along and fucking ran me over" I bellowed jamming my finger into his chest, not quite understanding his muscle mass my finger screamed out in pain, not that I let it show.

"You were jaywalking! And I didn't technically run you over, I hit you. You never went under the wheels. So, I rang an ambulance and got you brought here, to Avengers Tower because I knew that Doctor Cho was visiting and she is the best doctor I know. You've been unconscious since you arrived" The soldier told me. Me. I was fucking livid. Why did he have to bring me here? The one place I had manage to avoid since being in New York.

You see I am using a fake name. My real name is Amy Eloise Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so not technically a fake name, as I took my mother's surname, I just like to ensure that my true heritage stays hidden.

Now I know what you are thinking. Why didn't I want to scream from the rooftops that I'm a descendant from THE Tony Stark? The answer. Because I don't want to be associated with him, his wealth or his products. When I was 4 years old I found out who my father was. The story was that my mother was a blackjack dealer in Las Vegas, in walked Stark. According to my mother he was irresistible with the confidence of a alpha lion. The next morning he was gone and 9 months later I came into this world. Her one mistake cost her greatly. She lost her job when the casino went bankrupt, no one would hire a pregnant teenager.

So after moving back in with her parents in England, watching them looking at her with pity and sorrow, for seeing their only baby girl in a tough spot. So after I was born, she struggled to find another job, other than raise me. She started drinking when I was 2, and heavy drinking when I was 3. At the age of 4 she drunkenly revealed who my father was and how of a mistake I was. When I was 4 and a half, she hit me for the first time. At 5 I went to hospital with a burn across my back, from when she hit me with an iron, I had asked why I couldn't live with my dad. When I was 7 she died. In car accident on the way to get booze. From then on my grandparents raised me, enrolled me at the best schools and cared for me until they died, when I was 20. From then on I was by myself.

The reason why I never went to Stark for money or fame was because of what he made. Weapons. He made billions on the death of thousands. Now I'm no hippy, there is nothing wrong with just wars. But knowing that he just didn't care about what the weapons were used for just punched me straight in the gut. He went on being the stupid, carefree playboy that he is whilst people died so he could make money.

Then he changed.

Once he saw what he weapons really did, when one nearly killed him in Afghanistan. That's when I packed up and moved to New York, a fresh start for myself. Then he moved to New York and nearly destroyed the bloody place.

Not that I told Captain bloody America any of this. He was still staring like a madman. He was just sat there, as if analysing what I might do, if I would try to run. Even I knew that there would be no point, with the super speed thing he had going on.

"Amy…. Amy are you ok, you kinda drifted of there for a bit" Steve was shouting, waving a hand in my face, guess I was day dreaming.

"Yes, sorry I'm fine. Well thank you very much for getting me medical attention. I will settle my bill and be on my way" I started, swinging my legs of the bed and attempting to stand. I say attempting up, placing me back on the bed. I looked at him numbly. So this is what meeting your father is like. Great.

"Hey there short round, what are you" Tony asked me, not being able to respond Steve answered for me. Thank God, I didn't trust my voice not to say what I really wanted to say to him. I held my tongue well.

"This is Amy Cartwright, she is the girl I hit yesterday coming to your 'emergency', Amy, this is Tony Stark" Steve explained, putting emphasis on the emergency. I merely looked at him and looked away, not being able to look at him for too long.

"Well I couldn't get the jar of peanut butter open Steve, it was an emergency" Tony explained whilst flicking through what I presume is my medical notes. Nosy arsehole.

"Wait a fucking minute. I almost died because of a fucking jar of motherfucking peanut butter" I screamed, voice raising an octave. You have got to be kidding me. I was shaking with rage. Are peoples lives a complete fucking joke to this man. Steve seemed to notice and slowly pushed Stark out of arms reach.

"We realise that it wasn't a joke Amy, please try to calm down. As compensation, all medical treatment and future medical treatment will be paid for, by me" Tony started gesturing to himself." I will also make sure that you are financially stable, as long as you don't go to any press, you will have to sign a non-disclosure agreement" Stark explain, sitting on the bed next to me tapping my leg lightly. I squirmed away from his touch, pulling the duvet tighter. Tony frowned, clearly not liking my actions toward him.

"I don't want anything from you. I want nothing to do with any of you. Where are my things, I want to leave now" I explained, swinging my legs over the bed, feeling a lot more confident now, I didn't sway an inch. Steve looked hurt and it made my heart wrench at the look of pain on his face. I reached out to pat his arm gently.

"Thank you very much for all of your efforts to get me the best care Captain Rogers. A lot of people would have just called an ambulance if that. So thanks" he smiled slightly at my words and placed his large hand over my small one. I notice small scars covering his knuckles, presumably from repeatedly cutting them.

"It's what any gentleman should do. I am so sorry for what has happened. I don't mean to sound like a doctor but I don't think you should leave just yet, you hit your head pretty hard" Steve told me gently, glancing around looking for a doctor, waving at Doctor Banner, who came rushing into the room I was in.

"What are you doing out of bed, you have a concussion, a bad one at that, and a broken ankle. Please sit down, please Miss Cartwright" Bruce said gently, guiding me back to the bed that seemed mine for the foreseeable future.

"I really can't stay, I have a job, a home, a cat" I sat, exhausted from arguing with three very strong-minded men. Tony had been quiet since I told him what I didn't want from him. Seems all he has to add to conversation is money and lawyers. He had been staring at me ever since, as though trying to pin point where he knew me from, he had never seen me before. Tony made me feel nervous, as though he would suddenly figure out who I was.

"You have beautiful eyes, you never see that colour combination, the darkest hair and green eyes that nearly seem gold" Tony sat there, slowly stroking his goatee.

"Stare much." I declared, laying down on my bed, pulling the sheet tight.

"Well it seems like you will be here for a couple of days, so is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" Doctor Banner asked me, a small smile on his face, walking slowly out of the room.

"Got Netflix?" I called out after him.


End file.
